Tiz Arrior (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Bravely Default= |-|Bravely Second= Summary Tiz Arrior is a playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer, as well as the sole survivor of the Great Chasm that destroyed his hometown of Norende to which he lost his younger brother, Til, in a failed attempt to save him. He is referred to as the "Miracle Man" due to his survival and his encounter with Agnès Oblige later on after the disaster. Tiz has a strong sense of duty to those special to him, most notably Agnès, strongly desiring to protect the latter as an indirect form of compensation for his failure to save his deceased brother - an event that had scarred him to an extent, even leaving him with trouble sleeping at night. His greatest aspiration and desire is to repair his hometown and reintroduce a sense of normality to his life; that which was stripped of him by the catastrophic Great Chasm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | High 1-B | High 1-B Name: Tiz Arrior, "The Miracle Man" Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: 19 (16 in the Japanese version) Classification: Human, Celestial Bearer, Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Possession, Power Mimicry (Can copy the last ability performed during the battle, whether it be his own or his opponent's, while ignoring its costs. Can copy an attack after being hit by it once, however, this is ineffective against abilities achieved via training or some form of bestowal), Conceptual Manipulation (Can completely control the embodiment of humanity's sins, as well as their very nature. Fought and killed abstract, conceptual entities on numerous occasions, with said entities being described as non-physical manifestations of their respective concepts. Additionally, the rest of his hax have even been demonstrated to function perfectly against them), Life Manipulation, Petrification, Exorcism, Power Nullification and Negation (Is capable of totally nullify any attack for short periods of time, as well as barriers, status effects and enchantments), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Of any elemental, physical and magical attack, also allowing him to restore his health and magic), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning and Attack Reflection Negation (Via Summons), Sound Manipulation, Non-Corporeal and Immortality (Types 3''', '''7; Via Ectoplasm; and 8'; Being a physical manifestation of the Player, Tiz can continue to arise and fight again. Will always be able to load back as long as his saves exist), Regeneration ('High-Low), Healing, Resurrection (Can revive both downed allies and himself from death and being knocked out), Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Via Time Magic and Bravely Second), Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can make his targets fall in love with him, causing them to be unwilling to fight), Fear Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation (Of magic, magic-based qualities, death manipulation and time manipulation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase his overall luck, the likelihood of him delivering critical attacks, and the chances of his attacks working as intended), Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Inducement (Can inflict Instant KO/Death), Berserk Mode, Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Magic, extreme Heat (Can survive in the extreme conditions of the Infernal Realm), and Healing Negation, Immunity to: Time Stop, Pain Manipulation (Can temporarily negate his sense of pain completely), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Paralysis, Poison Manipulation, and Time Stop, Acausality (Type 1'; Saves encompass events devoid of time, future, and change, yet characters like Tiz can still function properly after all of their saves have been deleted) 'Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Fought Lester DeRosso, whose battle with Sage Yulyana leveled entire mountain ranges and split a continent, alongside the rest of his party, on multiple occasions throughout the story) | High Hyperverse level (Fought against and contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros) | High Hyperverse level (Defeated Providence, an entity that resides in the Celestial Realm, which was heavily implied to represent the Real World, thus transcending space-time and Luxendarc as a whole, alongside the rest of his party) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Is roughly equal to Magnolia Arch) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ouroboros) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Providence. Along with the rest of his party, Tiz's feelings and words resounded and echoed throughout space-time, reaching the citizens of Luxendarc and Denys Geneologia, who was sent all the way to the future) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Has no trouble utilizing heavy weaponry and armory) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Large Country level+ | High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via weaponry. Far Higher via Magic. Standard Equipment: Varies depending on his role; swords, wands, spears, etc. Intelligence: Gifted (Tiz is a farmboy who is rather naive, and had never left his hometown prior to the events of Bravely Default. Nevertheless, he is resourceful and manages to pick up new crafts quickly, gradually becoming experienced enough to master all of the Asterisks and even defeat ancient beings like Ouroboros and Providence in combat. In addition, he is arguably the most reasonable and level-headed member of the party a few exceptional occasions and is noted to be thoughtful and responsible) Weaknesses: Extremely reckless when innocent people are in danger, particularly when young children are involved, and is rather naive. Many of his skills and magic spells are reliant on his limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Adaptation: Casts an enchantment that allows him to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore his health for a period of time. * Aeroja: Conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-based damage to all foes. * Arise: Instantly resuscitates an ally, restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Drains his opponent's magical energy to restore his own. * Blizzaga: Summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-based damage to all foes. * Curaga: Restores the health of himself and all his allies. * Dark: Deals massive amounts of Dark-based damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Nullifies all special barriers and enchantments his opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Removes all status ailments from himself and his allies. * Fate: Causes the target to fall in love with him, removing their will to battle in the process. * Fear: Induces terror in his opponents to make them panic. * Firaga: Casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-based damage to all foes. * Graviga: Crushes his opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Greatly speeds up time around himself and his allies, massively increasing their speed as a result. * Holy: Smites his opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-based damage to all foes. * Reflect: Casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected, meaning if Tiz casted it on himself, all magic would be sent back to his opponent, but if he casts it on his target, all magic cast on them would be sent to him. * Reraise: Casts an enchantment that resurrects him should he fall in battle. * Slowga: Slows down time around his opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Stops time around a single target, rendering them helpless. * Stillness: Temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including his own, making it impossible for him or his opponent to directly damage each other. * Thundaga: Conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-based damage to all foes. * Veilga: Blurs his movements and those of his allies, making him much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Tiz and his friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-based damage, also quadrupling his physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado, dealing heavy Wind-based damage before quadrupling his speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents, dealing heavy Water-based damage, as well as quadrupling his magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, dealing Fire-based damage and quadrupling his physical attack power in the process. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts his foes with lightning, dealing heavy Lightning-based damage and quadrupling his magical attack power. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave his foes in half with a giant sword, which takes the form of a power plant tower, to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises his chances of dealing critical damage immensely. * Charybdis: Tiz summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind his targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. * Amaterasu: Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. Skills * Absorb Magic: Enters a stance that allows him to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring his health based on how powerful the spell was. * Absorb Stats: Tiz is able to drain the physical and magical attack power and defense from a target. * Berserk: Enters a berserk state, greatly increasing his physical power while stripping him of reason. * Blood Thirst: Drains a target's life energy from a distance, healing himself with it. * Bone Crush: Instantly smashes the bones in his opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Charm: Causes the target to be infatuated with him. * Defang: Attacks his opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers his opponent's physical strength. * Default: Enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of him that greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, though it relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Temporarily eliminates his sense of pain, allowing him to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Temporarily eliminates the cost of his MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Doubles or halves the damage dealt by and the cost for all abilities. * Harpoon: An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. * Magic Thirst: Drains magical energy from the target. * Mimic: Copies the last ability used in the fight, whether it was his own or someone else's without incurring the costs of using that ability. * Minus Strike: Deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of his normal strikes. * Piestorm: Throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense upon hitting them. * Purrfect Stance: Enters a cat-like stance that raises his physical attack and defense to their limits. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Tiz to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Possession: Possesses his target, but remains able to use all of his own skills and abilities. * Prayer: Recites a short prayer, making it more likely for his attacks would work as needed and improving his overall luck. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Tiz to fire a burst of Chi energy which bypasses enemy guards. * Scale Strip: Uses a special physical attack that strips away his opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Crushes his opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Enchants his sword with Black Magic, allowing him to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, and outright instant death with his regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Batters his opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills, such as magic. * Sonnenblume: Bends space itself so that slower characters will strike first and vice-versa. * Soul Mirror: Erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Pilfers his opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing himself based on how much he stole. * Subvert: Attempts to seduce all of his opponents at once in order to render them incapable of fighting. * Torrent: Rapidly cuts his opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, landing sixteen hits in an instant. * Undo: Reverses time to undo the effects of what had happened in the previous round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. ** Undo Trois: Undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. Special Attacks * Angelic Pillar: Fires his arrows into the air to cause pillars of light to rain down and smite foes with heavy Holy-based damage and greatly raise the magical defense of all allies. * Maximum Draw: Draws back a shot from a bow to its greatest extent before releasing a devastating arrow that generates a massive explosion on impact and greatly increases his ability to land critical blows. * Rapid Fire: Fires five shots from a bow in an instant to deal heavy damage and increase his accuracy. * Infinity/Blade Storm/Cross Divide: Slashes his targets dozens of times in an instant, raising his accuracy in the process. Passive Skills * Absorb P. Damage: Tiz will instantly recover a portion of the damage he takes from physical attacks. * Adrenaline Rush: Tiz's physical attack and defense rise significantly should he be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Tiz's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Tiz is able to automatically undo any changes to his health or mana. * Blind Immunity: Tiz is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Bloodlust: Tiz's physical and magical attack and defense increase each time he defeats an enemy, no matter how weak they are. * Charm Immunity: Tiz is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Tiz is immune to mental interference that would confuse him. * Drain Attack Up: The potency of Tiz's draining abilities is automatically enhanced. * Ectoplasm: Tiz is able to exist as a ghost should he somehow be killed, even allowing him to continue casting spells while remaining completely incorporeal. * Genome Drain: Tiz is able to gain the natural abilities of monsters and other opponents after being struck by them. For instance, if he is attacked by a dragon's innate fire breath, Tiz will also gain the ability to breathe fire on par with the dragon. However, this does not work on artificial techniques earned through training or bestowed upon others like those learned by the Asterisk holders. * MP Free in a Pinch: Tiz's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he is hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by him. * Paralysis Immunity: Tiz is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Tiz is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Tiz is able to completely ignore his opponent's resistance to magic. * Rise From The Head: Should he be killed, Tiz can raise himself back from the dead. * Savage Beast: Should Tiz be driven completely berserk, he will be able to use his physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. * Slow Parry: Tiz is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike him. * Slow and Steady: Tiz's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. * Stop Immunity: Tiz is immune to time stopping abilities. * Time Slip: Tiz is able to return the battle back to the way it started should he somehow be defeated, although this only works once per fight. Other Attacks * Bravely Second: Tiz stops time all around him for short period of time, leaving him and his allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistances to time stop and allows him to deal far more damage than he would be able to normally. * Summon Friend: Tiz summons an alternate version of himself or one of his allies into the fray to help him in combat. Key: Base | Bravely Default (Endgame) | Bravely Second: End Layer (Endgame) Note: All credit to Bravely Default Wiki for the summary, as it was heavily based on theirs, and VS Battles wiki for the Notable Attacks/Techniques section, which is based on theirs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1